


Be His Hero

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [35]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Lumen Magi, Rated because someone nearly dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a different Black Prom, Sue makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be His Hero

"Wh-what's going on?"

Sue looked around, eyes wide with terror as the small demonic fish swam through the air, gnashing their teeth savagely. At the same time, a monstrous being resembling a grey-skinned man with the lower body of a squid floated towards the center of the room, floating just above the heads of everyone present.

"Block the doors," he ordered the fish in a booming voice. "I don't want a single human escaping."

They instantly obeyed, coming together around every possible exit.

"What a feast we have here!" the monster said, his grin revealing teeth as sharp as swords. "So many souls, all in one place. The only question is whether I should eat them all here, or if I should bring some back for Decarabia."

"You are not leaving this room, Forneus! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

As one, the students, teachers, and the now-named Forneus turned to see Carrie standing in the doorway. Her prom gown had been replaced by a long white dress with a skirt reminiscent of a lily, with scarlet elbow-length gloves, short boots of the same color, and a white choker with a crimson cross-shaped gem. In one hand, she held an ornate golden bow studded with what looked like small garnets. She glared at Forneus, determination blazing in her eyes.

"Foolish girl! Have you any idea what I am capable of? What I have done over the centuries?"

"I know you are responsible for the death of my mother Margaret White."

"Do you truly seek to avenge the woman who beat you, cut you, and tormented you all your life?" Forneus sneered.

"What I seek," Carrie replied confidently. "Is to put an end to the wickedness you have brought upon this town."

"Ha!" he laughed. "I may not be the first demon you've faced, but I'm much stronger than those small fish you've slain. Have at you!"

With that, he dove towards her, tentacles flailing. She leapt back, pulling back the string of her bow as she into the air. An arrow of white light formed, and she fired, hitting Forneus in his side. He bellowed in pain, gesturing towards the crowd of students. Instantly, orbs of light emerged from their bodies, flying straight towards Forneus as they collapsed.

"No!" Carrie thrust out one hand, and a table lifted from the ground, hurtling toward Forneus. The demon lashed out with a tentacle, and the table hit the wall. One leg broke off, shooting straight into Tommy's chest.

"Tommy!" Sue ran over, grabbing his wrist as she dropped to her knees. His pulse was weak, and he was barely breathing.

"Do you want to save him, Sue?"

Sue looked up to see a small, angel-winged creature resembling a dachshund puppy hovering nearby. Blinking though the tears that had welled up, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Do you want to save Tommy?"

"H-how?" Sue stammered. "A-and who are you?"

"My name is Anthea," the creature replied. "I'm the one who gave Carrie the power of a Lumen Magi. And I can do the same for you."

"You can?"

Anthea nodded. "All you have to do is make a wish, and I shall grant it, making you a Lumen Magi in the process."

"If that's true..." Sue took a deep breath. "I wish for the power to heal."

In response, Anthea closed her eyes and held out her paws, allowing a small orb of light to form. It grew slightly larger, becoming a tangerine-colored gem shaped like a small cup and encrusted in gold.

"This is your Lumen Gem. Use it to transform into your Magi form. But you may want to heal Tommy first."

Taking the gem in one hand, Sue grabbed the table leg with the other and  
pulled it out. Tossing it aside, she placed her hand on Tommy's chest. Instantly, the wound began to close, and his breathing began to return to normal, though he remained unconscious.

Sighing with relief, Sue stood, holding the gem above her head. Almost instantly, she was enveloped in tangerine energy. Once it faded, she was revealed to be wearing an outfit in varying shades of orange and yellow--a short-sleeved blouse, a medium-length flared skirt over a pair of leggings, and a pair of lacy shoes. In her hand, she held a staff reminiscent of a cross.

Posing briefly, she turned, ready to join the fight.


End file.
